


指教

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, 神tm小童话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“指jiao”的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 12





	指教

**Author's Note:**

> 元旦快乐！！！
> 
> 实在没啥别的想写的，于是敲了一直想爽的一则play
> 
> 芮芮与豌豆与巨Ren【】
> 
> 新的一年，都会好起来的！
> 
> 不行，我一定要把我专程制作的精妙表情包也弄过来【？】

按照许多人类的标准来算，今天是他们喜迎新年的日子。虽说趴在云端上看不太清楚，但Rey还是能依稀瞧见几朵礼花的。

半年前，住在黑森林里的精灵们终于爆发了内战。身负重伤的Rey被一整个敌方小队追得满林子乱窜，慌不择路中便爬上了一棵“大树”。比起树，那倒更像一簇扭结在一起的粗壮枝条，拔地而起，高耸入云——等精灵少女终于吭哧吭哧地爬到“树顶”时，已然是进入了一座修建在云朵之上的宏伟庄园。

是的，宏伟。这里的一切似乎都按比例放大了好多倍，就连种在门口的薰衣草，都要和Rey差不多高了。

怪不得追兵都不敢跟上来，原来真的有巨人住在云端啊。可与故事里的“残暴独断且贪婪”截然相反，这位名叫Ben的巨人实际上特别友好温和。他拿了伤药给Rey，还让她暂住在这儿避风头。

况且，Ben已经孤零零的好几百年了。他喜欢能每天多做一（小）人份的食物，喜欢能展示自己的藏书和花园，喜欢能分享头顶这片缀着星辰的夜空。

真幸运啊，Rey也喜欢。

只是Ben暂时还没找到缩放药剂的配方，所以除了一些饮鸠止渴般的舔舐和磨蹭，他们还什么都做不了。讲道理，二人之间的体型差，尽管不至于是“蚍蜉撼树”，但也绝对不可能妥协——巨人腿间的那个东西，也就是在他还没起任何反应时，女孩才堪堪能将它环抱住。

她一般都是用Ben的小拇指。男人会仔细地修剪好指甲，并打磨得极其圆润光滑，确保不会在戳弄或者抠挖时伤到她娇嫩的腔壁。他偏爱让刚被舌尖挑逗到无力的Rey软软地趴在自己的腿间，就跪俯在昂扬挺立的柱身上，然后以指腹向下一点一点地挤进那处黏滑温热的甬道，满满地撑开；随着指节抚过每一块敏感又缠人的软肉，尝到甜头的精灵便会下意识地轻吻面前虬结的筋络，或是竭力热情地舔吮那处冒着粘稠露珠的缝隙，作为她被照顾周到后的回礼。

Rey很清楚，自己的超大号爱人最受不了被溺爱哪些位置。比如微微翕张的小孔，比如紧绷的系带及其周围……只要她凑在附近不停地啃咬嘬吸，要不了太久，男人就会闷哼着喷薄出好几股极其有力的白浆，且完全是属于巨人的泄出量，黏乎乎的一大滩。所以，Ben也经常赶在最后关头突然伸手扶握，接近垂直的角度便会令绝大部分都浇在Rey的脸上和身上，并会因为浓度而坠在那里半滴不落，色情极了。

再接下来的话，就是少女裹着满身的浊液被狠狠抠弄到喷洒着透明汁液的高潮，然后喘息着栽倒在他小腹上的那片乳白色里。

每次这样过后，Rey都嘟嘟囔囔地叫Ben好好给她洗一洗头发。

可她到底还是想和Ben“真正”地做一次，用“真正”的地方。不用多说，Ben肯定也这么想……Ben？他什么时候出现在自己身后的？而且，他这是找到药剂的配方了吗？虽然还是要稍稍高大那么一点，但他现在已经是“正常”的身量了——所以，这是新年礼物吗？这一定是新年礼物吧！

至于“他那玩意现在的尺寸，为什么会比巨人时的手指夸张”，那是一会儿再哭的事。


End file.
